


What Cannot Be Denied

by Sira



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet about unwise desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Cannot Be Denied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ufp13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/gifts).



> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A big thank you to ufp13 (!!!) who corrected my mistakes. Thanks, hon, and sorry I messed up a perfectly fine prompt.  
> (Oh, and thanks for the title, too :) )

Broad hands with long fingers, strong yet tender as they were cupping her breasts. She couldn’t contain a moan as she was engulfed in the pleasure of the moment. A thumb brushed over her nipple, made her shiver, the soft moan escaping her mouth.

It had been years since she had invited a man into her bed, and the contrast between this man and her husband couldn't be more succinct.

The last time Jackson and she had been together – years after they had split – her husband had been bodily present, but his mind had been light years away as he had taken his pleasure, murmuring sweet nothings while he hadn’t cared if she had been with him or not.

She hadn't been.

Andy though... This was the forbidden fruit she shouldn't taste, but it had been ripe, ready to be plugged, this encounter overdue as tension had risen between them month after month.

He was so different from Jackson, his touch tender yet firm, his eyes searching hers time and again to see the reactions his touches evoked. It was the same she did as she explored the unknown planes of his body, getting to know him on a level she had only dreamed of before. And dreamed she had.

While trying to act professional, cool and aloof at work, the nights had been hers. She couldn't control her dreams, never had wanted to. It was hard enough to control her urges at work. It was harder than it should be when it seemed she could never quite stop his eyes from following her, herself from giving him the smiles she should have better held back.

He tweaked her nipple with his thumb and forefinger, made her gasp.

"Stay with me," he said.

She loved his voice, how deep it became when in the grip of desire. Her hands reached out as if having a life of their own, loving the feel of his thick, slightly coarse hair under her fingertips.

Even being here with him now, she wasn’t quite sure how it had happened. How a late night at work had turned into an even later dinner. They should have parted ways then, only he had walked her to her car, she had turned to say goodnight to find him too close. The kiss had been inevitable.

How could she have forgotten a single kiss could be sweet and hot at the same time?

"This is a mistake," she had said.

"I know."

"Meet me at home."

The wrong reply, a dangerous one professionally and privately, yet the right one this instant in time. She put her career in danger, her heart; but what was a life worth if you didn’t take a gamble now and then? She needed this, needed him. He made her feel alive. His mouth kissing a trail down her body made her crave more, wanting it to go on forever. 

Stopping, his tongue traced a circle around her belly button. It made her giggle. His gaze met hers, and he grinned that boyish grin she loved so much.

"Ticklish. Who would have thought?"

She mock-glared at him. "Tell anyone and I'll have to kill you."

"Fair deal. But wait until tomorrow. I'm not ready to go to hell when I'm so close to heaven right now." 

He knew how to make her smile, something she valued more than she could ever say. 

Giving her no time to anticipate his next course of action, his lips trailed even further down. Pausing for a moment, he lifted her legs over his shoulders, waiting for her to give him her okay.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip, anticipation and nerves curling deep inside her stomach.

Everything about this night was against the rules. But weren't the exceptions to the rules the things sticking to one’s memory in the end? 

His lips on her mound had her breath catch, a hum escaping as raw desire made a shiver run down her back. It was so much better than seeking her pleasure alone could ever be. His tongue parting her labia proved to be almost too much, the short flicker over her pleasure point making her see stars behind her tightly closed eyes. Eventually, she would have to give in to her body’s demand, to the complete relaxation found in orgasm, something she wanted to happen but dreaded happening too early. She wanted more before this was over. However, she couldn't take more of this, didn’t want to crumble under her emotions before she even felt him inside her. Maybe next time… There shouldn't be a next time, but there would be, she knew it in the depth of her heart.

“Stop…,” she said on a whisper, out of breath.

He looked at her, uncertainty clouding his expression.

She shook her head, not quite sure how to express to him. “I can’t… not yet. I need you inside me.”

People chided her for the precise way of her speech; now, she was almost rambling. It was what he did to her, the need he invoked.

Understanding dawned in his eyes. The tender gaze he gave her, making her eyes well up. What was it about this particular man that he got under her skin in such a way?

He placed a tiny kiss on her mound, crawled up the bed until she was enfolded in his strong arms, his kiss soft, exiting. She could taste herself on his tongue. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Never breaking the kiss, he joined them with one long thrust. Brief pain drowned in lust had her bend her back, moaning out her pleasure.

He stopped, looked at her with worry in his eyes. Unable to speak for once, she shook her head, relieved when he began to move again. Each time he slid into her, he made her feel alive in a way she had all but forgotten about. Slow at first as it was still too new, their rhythm soon escalating. Even wanting for it to last longer, her orgasm built, her body tensing, her legs wrapped around him so tightly it had to hurt him, though he never ushered a syllable of complaint.

Just to continue would have been her undoing sooner or later anyway, but she couldn't stop the tide the second he leaned down to kiss her, his tongue stroking hers in a rhythm matching their lovemaking. She shattered into what seemed a thousand pieces, not even trying to stifle her loud cry, part of her rejoicing when he groaned out, following her into the abyss of climax.

Only after the last bit of sensation was ripped from her body, she stilled, Andy rolling them around a moment later so they were lying on their sides, holding on to each other. They were both breathing hard, and she smiled at him, allowing herself this moment of unquestioned happiness.

"I..," he started, the way he looked at her making her fear he was about to apologize.

"Don't. Just... let us enjoy tonight."

Tonight. Tomorrow... who could know? No one could predict life. Had anyone told her a decade before she would share her bed with this man, she wouldn't have believed it, but now here she was.

Responsibilities, rules would all wait for her tomorrow, fighting against a heart's desire being harder to control day after day.

"Yeah," he said. "I really want to enjoy tonight."

His kiss was soft, brief, yet sweet, together with the twinkle in his eyes promising this night wasn't over yet. From doubt to hope in a minute. He was life, passion, emotion. Andy Flynn was temptation. Would she just burn or rise from the ashes? She'd see. Sooner or later she’d see.

The End.


End file.
